


Of Beasts and Ink

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Monsters and Ink shouldn't mix sometimes but thats okay we got friends [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Splatoon
Genre: Agents 3 and 4 are adopted by Callie and Marie, Cuttlefish is a epic gramps and i want him irl, DJ Octavio isn't a bad dad but he isnt good either, Gen, Gore is not amused, In which Gore Magala is the signal of fate turning, Kushala Daora is not amused by Telephone AI, Marina pretty much adopted 8, Pearl is the dad 8 needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: The world of Monsters and the world of Inklings and Octolings collide. The past changes, but is it really all that different in the future, than how it already is?{Short POVs of Elder Dragons in Splatoon/Spla2n}Honestly dreamt this up, will dabble in when I wanna. Kinda fun too...





	1. Gore Magala [Aka Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Magala gets literally no lines for itself but is used to history review, also drama because drama is nice.

A/N: Something I dreamt up. Short stories about the Elder Dragons and the Splatoon world along with my very own plot... joy.  
{Scales as black as night,  
you represent a new change,  
but eclipse even the darkest of nights}- Mem Cake #81: Gore Magala

The leaves rustle, the birds chatter nervously, and black mist taints the ground. A beast, black as night and scales of what looks to be obsidian growls. The ground around it rots and curls, the birds flee in panic. But the beast cares not. It feels, and it touches, and it knows.

The beast lifts its head up as rain falls, but cannot wash away the dark mist that surrounds the dark beast. This, was Gore Magala, it had no destined class, however if anything it should be classed as an Elder Dragon for its power and might. However, it is not, and such knowledge is long gone.

The humans were gone, and beasts began to evolve. From the wolves came the Zinogres, from horses they made Kirins, from lizards (and birds) of all shapes came great wyvrens and dragons, capable of flame, thunder, and all in between. Cattle turned to Apitoths, and soon the world was populated by monsters thanks to the fallout of nuclear warfare.

However not all knowledge was lost, for the new "humanoids", those Inklings (and Octolings) , had found ruins of what these monsters were. They worshiped the beasts, the elder dragons, for they feared if they angered them, the world would be torn asunder. Herbivore beasts were tamed, used for their meat and bones. 

Not all could be peaceful. The 'Inklings' and the 'Octolings' went to war, which lasted a good 100 years, however crimes against nature was done. The Octolings caught monsters, killed them, and used them for armor, for their weaponry. The made great machines out of the bodies of monsters to slaughter the Inklings.

This caused an outrage among the Elders. They raged on the fields, turning fields of greens to ashes, caused Inklings and Octolings to flee in terror as lightning, water, and ice rained down onto them. Many died, however mostly in the Inkling and Octoling's parts. The Inklings won, and the Octolings fled to the kettles.

The Inklings tried to make up to the Elders, and managed to do so, however the Elders were cautious. What if Inklings tried to do the same? But they didn't. The Inklings kept their promises to the Elders, so the Elders decided to gift the world with their abilities. 

The Elder known as Kushala Daora would bring either rain or destruction to Inkling Society, keeping the farms well watered but also a warning to the Inklings that the Elders can still destroy them all. The Elder known as Ahtal-Ka helped to build the great cities as they were today, Inkpolis was one of the first of which Inklings and Elders created. A masterpiece, so many claimed. The Elder of thunder and electricity itself, Kirin, gifted the Inklings with the Great Zapfish so they would not pollute the world like the humans have once done.

Peace and Prosperity rained down on Inkling kind, and the Elders made sure the Beasts didn't ruin it. In the Calamari County, you can hear stories of how monsters are co-existing with the Inklings to help run the place. 

The Gore Magala glanced around. It could feel it. Something was stirring, the fates gates were running. It knew something was going to happen. It wasn't a feel in the stomach kind of warning, but the sense of the mind. The Magala snarled, and darted off, the black mists rolling off its scales and leaving more rot in its place, however in due time the rot was replaced by new flowers. 

Life continues, and so the Festival rolls on, never ending not even for a beast like Gore Magala.


	2. Kushala Daora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushala is really hard to right because I both have to descibe him as a old man but also a young man and i don't want to give the dragons genders but its really hard. Woops.  
> Also yes, Kushala accidently shut down power for once. Bet you Capt Cuttlefish thought it was Octarians. Poor Squid Sisters...  
> Also haha... tramatization.

{Wings of uninkable steel,  
you bring the rain and the wind,  
and both destroy and heal the broken terrain} - Mem Cake 82 - Kushala Daora

The creak of rusted metal sounds out in the night sky, the clouds are cut as giant metallic wings slice through them. The dragon's head lifts, the neck creaking with age and the sound of metal snapping can be heard echoing throughout the night. Kushala Daora snorted and groaned with old age, intelligent blue eyes gazed on the lit up city of Inkpolis.

The Dragon was old, that is true, but it still kicked for a 100 years. 100 years ago, during the Great Turf War, the Octolings did the unthinkable. They used monster parts with machinery to create the Equal Dragon Weapon, a weapon capable of going one on one with even the eldest of dragons. In anger, the Kushala remembers razing down lines of Octolings to fight the weapon and destroying it with the inklings.

The dragon groaned as more of its metal surface cracked on its surface. It was time to shed. Heh, it remembers the first time it shed. A young orange inkling girl had found his old carapace and had brought it to town. They used his metal for the weapons and sometimes even clothing. 

But it was time, and he could smell the fate on the horizon. Inkpolis was changing for the better or the worse, and the great dragon knew it would be something the Elders would be apart of. Glancing to his right, he noticed the dark mists of Gore Magala closing in on the city. 

Good, could always use more firepower, even if its from a juvenile Shugaru Magala. The metal dragon huffed out its nose, flying into the city. Already, he could hear the inklings gasp in either awe or terror, the news had turned on as soon as he entered, soothing the inklings.

He remembers the inklings in the news- the old man, Craig Cuttlefish was it? Yes... Cuttlefish grew them around him so they may never fear the great Elder. To say that was an accomplishment or not is a question, as to this day not even Callie could look at a weapon the right way again.

Expecially now that they knew they were practically made of old skin. Callie had nearly barfed and Marie looked like she was going to die that day. Heh. Good times.

With a creaky groan from his body, he landed on the large tower the Great Zapfish curled on. The platform was built fifty years ago after the last time Kushala decided to shed his skin near the populace. He ended up shutting down the electricity for a whole month and received a harsh scolding from Kirin.

Speaking of Kirin, it seems like he was jumping around, and Ahtal-Ka was also here, his golden coils threading around one of the many construction sights. Kushala let out a hefty sigh as he crouched over, hunching his new body from under the old.

Below, he could hear the squeaky voices of the two children he knew since they were young, "Please remain calm, Kushala Daora is currently shedding his carapace. I repeat, remain calm. Technicians and Profreshonals are on their way to make sure his shedding is not interrupted. Please do not go near the tower for the time being." he heard Marie warn, her voice soothing his aches. Callie had stared listing things about him she thought everyone should know, from how his old body was used in weaponry today and how he had been around since the Great Turf War.

His body quakes and cracks, he can hear the footsteps of the inklings that were tasked with gathering the fallen metal as they fell from his body. Bit by bit, metal flaked and finally with a piercing groan, from the head to the tail tip split. 

His body rose from the old, wet and slimy, but white as bone, maybe even whiter. Flexing his wings and giving them a flap, soon the wet soppy flesh became sharp metal, harder than diamond and as flexible as a rubber band. 

Cautiously, he stepped away from his old body to allow the Inklings to gather it, even though he did have the urge to squish a few that gave him glances, but he must keep his promise. 

Kushala raised his crowned head to the skies, and let out a roar. 

Fate has begun, the wheels are turning, and Life begins a new Festival.


	3. Kirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirin is a sad sappy girl who doesn't know what to do for anyone anymore. Sad thing.

{From your horn, you brought the light,  
but in your eyes, you pity us,  
why didn't you come save us?} - Mem Cake 83- Kirin

Kirin snorted as she ran on the roof tops as Inklings started to talk all about the great beast of metal as if it wasn't a normal thing to think or talk about. Kirin shook her mane, shooting lightning into the tower as she felt the Zapfish weaken.

Unlike herself, the Zapfish was not immortal. Sooner or later, Kirin would have to take over herself until one of the other young-lings from the Zapfishes brood was ready to handle powering the entire city. It might as well be tradition at this point, since the Zapfish was around for a hundred years, just like that old man.

Kirin remembers the old man. The old man came to her. He begged for her help- to save the Inklings. So she did. In the past, she was one of the first to respond to the Octoling forces that used her kinds flesh and body parts as weaponry. Her thunder reigned supreme and slaughter dozens, but in her rage she killed the innocents.

She wasn't the only one who killed innocents in a never ending rage, for the Emperor and Empress of Fire itself also raged on the battlefield. Shocks of Blue and Red powder haunted the wastelands they demolished, the red and blue specks still sensitive to motion to this day.

Fatalis of all colors also raged, but none more sacrificial than Nergigante. That dragon mowed down millions before the other dragons even got there, and in groups were capable of destroying a town. Sadly, only a few remain and they are kept under watchful eyes of the other elders, the Elder Dragon who lorded over the corpses and the dead, Vaal Hazak, made sure to keep the Nergigantes weak and helpless, but healthy as can be. 

Kirin winnied as she jumped across the rooftops once more, more of her pure white lightning strikes the tower. She felt something wasn't right, and the Zapfish could sense it too. It's eyes watched her with caution, ever watchful. Its whiskers twitched with each jolt of pure lightning, sometimes flashing the same pure white before going back to the tainted gold of golden monkey, Rajang. 

Kirin shook her head, turning to the Kushala that roared to the heavens, the sky twisting gray as the winds increased a bit to keep Inklings on their feet and aware of the skies, but no rain fell. 

Kirin knew.

The Great Elders Crossing was going to happen in Inkpolis, and all the Elders were welcomed, however unlike the usual Crossing, it was not for death and dying. Inkpolis was now a center of activity. Something was happening, and whatever was going on...

She had to be there, to save those she couldn't save, all the way beneath the surface. She could still hear them begging for her help, but she was unable to leave.

After all...

How do you forgive the people who killed your friends and family and made them anew as weapons of mass destruction?


	4. Caedus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Caedus, former King and God of Inklings and Octolings, slumbers in the ocean below, dreaming of a past that never happened.

{In legend, you guided us,  
but when mistakes were made,   
you left us for the great sea below} - Mem Cake 84- Caedus

Caedus rumbled from his lair, millions of miles below in the ocean. His great tail curled delicately around a sunken tower, a relic of the humans that used to roam the earth. Around him was even more ruins of homes, stores and parks. The lights had long since been worn down, algae that glowed replaced them to shine bright in the ocean below.

 

Caedus remembers many things, being one of the first Elders that arose from Human Error. Caedus was the descendant of the Blue Whale, becoming a great beast of white, silver, and gold. His eyes have seen all of the relics of old, he has even seen the Octolings and Inklings rise from the waters, having evolved to the land above.

 

He had guided them there, after all. The Octopuses and Squids were herded towards water, those that adapted easily to being closer to such amount of left over radiation evolved, others simply escaped to the depths below or died of radiation. Caedus was praised as a god, or even a king. He ignored this, but assisted early on in guiding his former fellow-water-mates into what should be eaten and what shouldn't. 

 

Caedus introduced the other Elders to them, many finding interest or some not at all. It was also a mistake, as soon the Octolings began to slaughter the Elders (and regular monsters) in order to create giant machines they claimed as "The Equal Dragon Weapon". The Elders all flew into rage when the used these weapons against the Inklings, and in the process caused mayhem on the surface above.

 

The Caedus could only watch in horror as his former people were slaughtered, he cried as his fellow elders died in battle or was slain to be used as weapons. He screamed in anger at the sight of such machines being allowed to live. The Equal Dragon Weapon was a monstrous machine of Ink and Beast, something disgusting and so... so inhumane. The Caedus, for the first time, felt ashamed of himself.

 

So he hid, fleeing to the darkest reefs of the ocean and remained alone, visited by other of his kind or other sea monsters native to well, the sea and ocean itself. They told him of how the Inklings grew to be the superiors, however they told them of how they wasted the Zapfishes great power. 

 

The Zapfish was one of Caedus's greatest achievements, he had the help of Kirin to create the giant fish, and some help from the Kushala. Caedus was proud of it, and let it roam. He had hoped it would help his former pheasants up above, and he was partially right.

 

The Great Zapfish was half the reason the Octolings created the weapons and slaughtered thousands and millions of Elders and Monsters alike, the other half from the fear of the power Elders possessed themselves. 

 

Caedus groaned, his tail curling and causing the tower he was on to creak and vibrate in water. He looked up, but couldn't see the light. He could feel the vibrations in the water of the mighty Kushala's roar. Caedus hummed, feeling the message sent to them.

 

A Elder's Crossing that didn't involve death? Fate was crossing paths? The Festival was turning anew? Caedus shook his head, his great horns nearly covering his eyes. He grumbled at that, as he had to mostly rely on the vibrations in the water to help guide him. He curled deeper into the tower, deciding to think what he should do before bothering to respond to the Kushala's roar.

 

After all, how can a former ruler be proud of his former subjects who betrayed his trust? What if something happened again... and then the monsters would be extinct?

 

Caedus groaned. Best not think for now. Rest was needed.


	5. Gore Magala 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore Magala is now in Inkpolis, the only danger from it is its dust when it is enraged. One can only ponder on what the future might bring.

{Of golden carcapace and spinner of gold,  
you created the greatest of cities,  
but you also carry a heavy burden} - Mem Cake 85- Ahtal Ka

(A/N: I'm surprised nobody has noticed I've been calling Ahtal Ka a elder dragon all this time. Which it rightfully should be, not because of it's looks, but because of it's power. Ahtal's ability to create a monstrous machine-like husk from its strands is, on every right, a power only a elder dragon could give. Ahtal could put a *dragonator* on its back and wreck humanity to pieces. Ahtal's power is no laughing matter.)

 

Gore Magala raced through the forest and over stone as it ran towards the City of Color, Inkpolis. Behind it, rot and replacement was left. Plants wilted to black and regrew as bigger and stronger plants. Any creatures left in the path, however, died and simply became infested by the miasma that would infect anything that ate them with a virus so infectious it could cause a ecosystem to go into chaos.

 

Gore Magala never cared about that, but the call he recieved from the wind and wheels of fate itself tugged it forthwards to the last place he ever wanted to be seen near. Gore Magala kept away from the city known as Inkpolis and other cities more so for their protection then his own. If his Virus infected the monsters nearby, they would ravange the towns and cities to the grown if they were able to. Inklings were not that well developed in anti-monster power, the only anti-monster they had was a Dragonator and even that was placed in little areas due to the resources it cost to even make one.

 

Gore Magala growled, launching up onto the roof tops as he continued to storm towards the Plaza, and then onwards. The Great Zapfish was no longer on the pillar it always laid upon, the Elder Dragon, Kirin, was zapping all its power into the pillar, a Rajang assisting along with a Lagicrus. Gore Magala snorted, lundging itself over the Plaza and causing the Inklings to gasp in shock.

 

He only roared out in anger, his black scales glowing against the sun, his muscles coiled and released, and behind him the dust he left behind was scattered to the winds that the Kushala created with its windy-storm, the metal wings screeching with each flap. He could sense more Elder Dragons approaching, but they were days, maybe even weeks or months, away. Gore snarled, shaking his head as he lundged down into the outpost below. He could smell the old man Kushala spoke up and hear him yelp in shock as a great black beast lundged downwards to where he lived.

 

Gore Magala stood there, his dust raging around him, before he toke in a deep breath and calmed, the raging storm of the virus coming to a standstill. Gore Magala turned its head towards the old man, who gulped at it's stare. Gore Magala's feelers covered its eyes, however even if it wasn't shown, all beings feered the glance of such a dark and dangerous beast.

 

The kettle suddenly roared into being, grasping the attention of both the beast and the old man. The old man got closer, and coughed as young Inkling, probably fourteen, by Gore Magala's guess, popped out. Her orange tentacles were dangling from the sides of her head, ending before it reached her hips. Gore Magala sat down in the corner of the place, watching the Inkling talk with the old man, her purple-pink gaze barely flinching as it twitched towards his direction.

 

Gore Magala snorted, regretting not taking Kushala's lessons seriously. Unable to understand these beings was not what he wanted... but admitting Kushala was right about Gore not listening to his lessons did not go well with Gore's mind at all. The Inkling rushed off, making a splooshing noise as it ran into the first kettle it uncovered.

 

Gore Magala shook his black head and yawned, sharp pearly teeth revealed itself before the maw shut. He decided it would be best to nap for now and let the Inkling do it's running of the kettles and perhaps later get lessons from Kushala about understanding the damned Inklings.

 

Peh... who needs help from the old monster... Gore could probably learn by himself!


	6. Kushala Daora 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushala is not amused by Gore Magala- not at all.

[Sorry for the wait- I was lost on the path of life. Also we're like- half way through this story already. This story was meant to focus on the 1st game only. Can't wait to get started on the sequels! Without further ado, Kushala's second chapter!]

Kushala glared down at Gore Magala with narrowed eyes, his front claws crossing over the other. He gave off the air of "Not Impressed" as he stared at the rebellious juvenile. He knew the Magala wasn't listening to him when he was teaching the young Elder to understand the Inkling and Octoling speech, and the Magala had came to him after the young Inkling- Agent 3 was it? Returned.

 

Kushala snorted as he glared deeply at the Magala who had to audiacy to look innocent, its gaze turned to a nearby rooftop as it waited the Kushala's words. Kushala put a claw to his nose and pinched, breathing through it heavily. Over the 12,000 years he's been alive, he has never met a juvenile so... rebellious. 

 

Kushala opened his eyes, and began, "So you're telling me- you didn't listen one bit. And now you're asking me to teach you- again. Do you know how long that will take, Magala?" he growled, flicking his metal tail against the cement and metal in agitation.

 

Gore Magala looked at Kushala innocently, "I promise I'll listen this time gramps- I promise. I just didn't think it was important all that time ago- I swear." the Magala lied (Kushala always knew Magalas were good liers- those edgy emos...)

 

Kushala groaned, "It's going to take a while to learn then. You're going to have to learn by yourself as well- I have to keep up this storm so it'll be easier for Kirin to call on her thunder and lightning abilities." he growled, glaring at the Magala.

 

The Magala nodded, sweat dropping at the anger in the elders eyes, "A-aye sir. Don't worry, I'll learn!" he agreed, his tail twitching anxiously. Kushala sighed, and began.

 

Days passed and go, Kushala and Gore had steadily improved on each others learning of the understanding of Inklings (and Octolings). Magala, while Kushala was away and maintaining the storm, would listen to the old man (Capt. Cuttlefish, Kushala had informed) rant his feelers off and learned about Crab Cakes, of Octolings, of Splat Fests, of the Great Turf War, and of the now popular minor Turf Wars that didn't end with death.

 

Kushala grinned every time the Magala came to them spouting about what they learned, Kushala learning more about the Inklings in the square and of the sisters (cousins, he remembered, but they always seemed like more) who came to visit him when he was resting in the roost he made in the tower the Zapfish used to rest in.

 

Kushala wondered if something was going on in the inside- if this was all conducted by some sort of AI created by the humans (A certain AI robotically sneezes down below, remember how the old doctor had inputted the data that 'if you sneezed, somebody must be talking about you' but placed that in the back of its chip for another day) but he snorted. As if anything survived from the days of old. 

 

Ah... time to continue maintenance...


	7. A Stories End, But Also A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And End to a Chapter.

The story is at an end now. But is it the end?

To summarize the end of this fanfiction- Of Beasts and Ink...

Gore Magala and Agent 3, Coral, became partners after Agent 3 discovered an odd blue stone encrusted in a ringlet. Coral is able to understand Gore Magala and Gore Magala learned Inkling as a result. Gore Magala and Agent 3 discovered during the last stage that they can become more powerful, and thanks to this ultimate attack- Virus Surge- they managed to defeat Octavio's contraption. A metal beast, much like the great weapon used long ago.

Kushala found another of his species egg and brought it to the tower before suddenly dying afterward. Inkling scientist believed it was of old age, and soon after the egg hatched to reveal a variant-type Kushala had hatched from it- a Rusted Kushala. This Kushala was looked over by Gore and Agent 3, along with Callie and Marie.

Kirin would disappear a year later, it's whereabouts unknown. Caedus would return in this timeframe to the surface, but soon return to its underwater lair, but is studied by the Inkling Scientists.

Two years after the end of Sp1atoon, Gore, Agent 3 and Cuttlefish would go off and eventually get separated, starting the events of Octo Expansion while Callie goes missing and a mysterious black Kirin makes its appearance. Agent 4 appears, Fynn, and meets her partner monster, the Rusted Kushala from the end of Sp1atoon. This story and the other, Octo Expansion, will come soon. 

Agent 8, Experiment 888, would meet her own partner after finding 2 of the four thangs. A Nakarkos that had lived in the subway for decades, watching over the AI. 

While I might've summarized the end of Of Beasts and Ink, maybe one day I will go back and write up the chapters leading up to the sequels. 

Be ready for Of Destiny and Legend and Of Blood and Tears. ODaL is Spla2n and OBaT is Octo Expansion. I shall see you later.


End file.
